gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 328 - Splintered Streams
Ch. 327 - Cornered Ch. 329 - Unintended Consequences CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Window of Opportunity Travel to Fall Season Market Time Loop Match 12 details in Fall Season Market Time Loop 2. Tree with Blues Place 4 Azure Hardwood in the Garden 3. Bitter Confrontation Return to Paris Tavern Find 12 hidden objects in Paris Tavern 4. Above and Beyond Travel to The Sublime Ruins Find 12 hidden objects in The Sublime Ruins 5. Bulbous Perennial Plant Have 3 Mauve Iris Patch in the Garden Upgrade 1 Azure Hardwood to Level 2 6. That's a Good Idea Travel to Great Marble Cascade Paradox Find 6 differences in Great Marble Cascade Paradox 7. Window of Time Return to Through the Hourglass Find 12 hidden objects in Through the Hourglass 8. Approach with Caution Travel to Where The Garden Princess Roams Find 12 hidden objects in Where The Garden Princess Roams 9. Crystal Clear Waters Travel to The Green Dahlia Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in The Green Dahlia Time Warp 10. Slender Violet-Blue Tips Upgrade 1 Mauve Iris Patch to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Azure Hardwood to Level 3 11. Beyond the Blue Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 328 scenes Have 1 Silent Ruins in the Garden 12. Complete the Boysenberrys Elements Collection Collect the Boysenberry Tree and place it in your Garden. 13. Quiet Place Upgrade 1 Silent Ruins to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Mauve Iris Patch to Level 3 14. Stone Wreckage Upgrade 1 Silent Ruins to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Silent Ruins to Level 5 15. Build the Nature Princess's Throne Complete the Nature Princess’s Throne Wonder 16. Stream of Thought Upgrade the Nature Princess’s Throne to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Fall Season Market Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Fall Season Market Time Loop! 3 Star The Sublime Ruins Earn 3 stars in The Sublime Ruins! 3 Star Where The Garden Princess Roams Earn 3 stars in Where The Garden Princess Roams! 3 Star The Green Dahlia Time Warp Earn 3 stars in The Green Dahlia Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 328 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 328 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 328 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Window of Opportunity Ch.328/S.1 - Fall Season Market Time Loop Did I hear you right, Agent? Raymond's been captured? Hi, Tessa. I'm sure you've already heard! Raymond's being detained in our chambers. Yes. I was just made aware of that fact. Has he spoken yet? Enrique tried getting him to talk, but in vain! I was thinking maybe you should approach him! I definitely plan on doing so. I have some questions that need to be answered. Before that... How do you feel, Tessa? Things have been so chaotic recently, I haven't had the chance to talk to you about all this. I'm thankful for your concern, Quincy but I think fine. I've been feeling a little off balance, but now I have the chance to confront him him and put an end to my misery. Raymond has not denied his connection with the Hourglass Syndicate. Now is the opportunity to know more about this organization. Would you accompany me, Agent? I may need your support if I am to face that man! Quest:Bitter Confrontation Ch.98/S.2 - Paris Tavern Stay close to me! Raymond can't know just how nervous I am. Hello, Tessa! I know you're burning with questions but before anything, can I tell you, I sure am glad to see you? Cut the crap, Raymond! I don't believe a word you say! So it has come to this? Very much. And you have only yourself to blame! Why did you do what you did, Raymond? I admired you. I looked up to you. You were a father figure to me. But obviously none of that ever meant anything to you! Don't say that. You hurt me, little one! I have secrets I need to keep and miles to go before I sleep. So it is true then? You are working for this Hourglass Syndicate? I... I don't want to lie to you anymore. I am. I'm sorry but you won't understand the factors that prompted me into this. All I can say is that the HS has the power to turn ths world, upside-down! Tell me more! You owe me an explanation for betraying me and leaving me. Please understand. My hands are teid tight. But I will tell you this HS operates from the Beyond. They are currently working on attaining a means to their end. That is all I can reveal. That is all I need! I hope you realize all your mistakes and rot in your own incompetence. Raymond may have taken the wrong route. But I'll always remember him as the good guy I thought he was. Quest:Above and Beyond Ch.328/S.2 - The Sublime Ruins Raymond's been captured and Tessa needs me! I hope I can be of good help! So the HQ for Hourglass Syndicate is located in the Beyond? It all makes sense now! We saw the hourglass, do you remember? That was one of their entrances. Yes I do! But do you remember there was no way for us to be able to access that? It looked more like an illusion. OH MY! So that's what they had been up to! They were recruiting Agents from the Beyond for their dirty work! Took you long enough to realize! Anyway, the Time Society needs your help, Megan! I will not stand quiet and take this! We have to find a way into their territory. Exactly! Which is why I approached you. You know the Beyond like the back of your hand. It's extremely important to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible I feel as though the clock is ticking toward our destruction. Come with me, Agent! I could use your sharp thinking. I know one other person who can help too! Quest:That's a Good Idea Ch.328/S.3 - Great Marble Cascade Paradox Hello, Agent! I see you've got Megan along! What are you two up to? Borgsworth? What are you doing here? Why taking care of Paradoxes of-course! What are you doing here? I thought I'd find Enrique here. I need his help with something. He is being stationed at the headquarters. He has got to keep an eye on Raymond in case he tries to escape. Never mind then. You're just as good! Come along. We've got a task in hand. Hey, hey, let's not rush! Now that you both are here, care to lend a hand in this paradoxical event? Done and dusted! Okay, let's ge straight to business! What is it you need my help with? We're trying to break into the headquarters of the Hourglass Syndicate. Apparently, they function from the Beyone! What the bleep! That's why nobody was aware of their existence up until now! The Beyond being vast and almighty, it would drive anyone nuts to explore its uncharted territories. I didn't think of that actually! You make sense. Anyway, I've got an idea. I'm all ears! So I know one of their entrances. But there is no way for us to gain access because they use a different medium to travel through time. You remember the tesseract? I think we can use it to blur all our barriers and get through that entrance. Genius! Pure genius! It only makes sense! The tesseract is far quicker! Quest:Window of Time Ch.273/S.1 - Through the Hourglasses This was where we last saw the boy who was taken away by the Hourglass Syndicate! Come on! I see the hourglass but how does this all work exactly? The last time, I saw a couple of people just disappear into the hourglass with the help of sand. Do you think if we activate the tesseract now, we can get through? It's our next, best, and only option right now! So here goes nothing! My cirtuits are going haywire! Did it work? Are we in? It seems like it. There is a lot of energy being generated all around. I feel heavy. We're definitely in! Let's move about and be careful nobody detects our presence! Quest:Approach with Caution Ch.328/S.4 - Where The Garden Princess Roams Is it just me? Or do you also think this place is fascinating? It's no time to admire. We're on a mission! Let's get to it and find some people! Looks like we don't need to go searching for anyone. I already spotted someone by the stream! Lay low. She may be a threat! Although, I must say, she looks gorgeous and out of this world! Don't you think we should approach her? It's three against one! No, Borgsworth! Let's not forget we are dealing with a sinister society. You never know who's your friend and foe. We need to find information that we can use and get out of here! Let's move on. I'm sure if we snoop around enough, we can find their main building. I'm going to stay on high alert. Follow me, Agent! I'll cover you and Megan. Hopefully, they take me for a ChronoBot and don't attack! Quest:Crystal Clear Waters Ch.328/S.5 - The Green Dahlia Time Warp Shhh! I see someone approaching! Stay quiet and close! Do you hear what they're saying? Wait. Let me enhance my digital prowess! Maybe I can get a little closer and I'll be able to hear better. They're talking about a massive time crystal buried deep within the ocean somewhere. Why does this sound familiar to me? Holy Shazbot! I remember seeing this massive crystal a long while ago on one of my adventures with Quincy and Tessa! What? And when you came across it, what did you guys do? We let it be. It was too big to do anyting about! But we didn't consider anyone would try to dislodge it. This is grave. If the Hourglass Syndicate is going to try and steal it, all hell is going to break loose. Do you remember where this time crystal was? I do remember Tessa marking that location. Should get back to her and find out! That's great! At least we know where to be when the Hourglass Syndicate decides to take action We need to gather more information and inform Eleanor about this. Immediate action needs to be taken. We've already lost precious time. But why do they need a time crystal as massive as that one? Especially when they don't even use that as fuel for their travel? Something feels highly fishy!